Ninja NaruTao
by Jjongilt97
Summary: NaruTao Uzumaki atau bisa kita sebut dengan Tao, seorang Jinchuuriki Kyuubi yang selalu dipandang remeh oleh penduduk Konoha yang ingin membunuhnya bermimpi menjadi seorang hokage yang lebih hebat dibandingkan dengan para hokage sebelumnya. Akankah impiannya tercapai? Ataukah sebaliknya?


SubTitle : Ketika Kpopstar Menjadi Ninja (Naruto Vers)

Author :Jjongilt97

Cast : EXO, SHINee, Block B, B.A.P, dll.

Length : Chapter

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Comedy/?

Rate : T

Warning: OOC, Typo anywhere, lil bit Japanese, alur kecepetan.

Disclaimer: All cast belong to God and SM. Ide absurd ini tercipta dari otak saya sendiri dan kalau ada yang sama dengan ff lain itu diluar kendali saya~

Summary : _NaruTao Uzumaki atau bisa kita sebut dengan Tao, seorang Jinchuuriki Kyuubi yang selalu dipandang remeh oleh penduduk Konoha yang ingin membunuhnya bermimpi menjadi seorang hokage yang lebih hebat dibandingkan dengan para hokage sebelumnya. Akankah impiannya tercapai? Ataukah sebaliknya?_

_._

_._

_._

**PROLOG**

.

.

.

.

.

DLDR!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**Author POV**

Terlihat seorang bocah laki-laki berumur lima tahun tengah berlari ketakutan di desa Konohagakure, ia tengah dikejar oleh segerombolan penduduk desa Konoha bahkan beberapa Chuunin pun terlihat ikut juga mengejar bocah imut ini. Tanpa pikir panjang, bocah ini pun berbelok ke arah kanan, hingga akhirnya ia sadar jika itu jalan buntu. 'Aku celakaa!' Pikirnya.

"BERHENTI KAU MONSTER! Mau lari kemana lagi kau!?" Teriak salah seorang warga yang tengah membawa kayu besar ditangannya.

"Ap-pa s-ssalah kk-ku?" tanya bocah itu.

"Salahmu!? Kau telah membunuh keluarga kami tahu!?"

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku masih bocah, mana mungkin aku membunuh?" ucapnya lirih

"Banyak bicara kau bocah! Ayo kita habisi dia!" umpan salah satu penduduk tadi, sontak para penduduk dan ketiga chuunin itu segera memukuli bocah malang tersebut dengan alat-alat tajam yang ada ditangan mereka. Ketiga chuunin tadi pun melempar beberapa shuriken dan kunai hingga bocah tadi berdarah. Ia hanya pasrah dan menutup matanya, menunggu sang shinigami menjemput. 'Apakah ini akhir dari hidupku?' Batinnnya, hingga akhirnya matanya pun tertutup.

"Kurasa sudah cukup! Ayo kita pergi dari sini sebelum Hokage-sama menemukan kita!" para penduduk tadi pun membubarkan diri dan bergegas pergi dari tempat bocah tadi.

'TAPP'

Terlihat seorang ANBU bertopeng anjing yang baru saja datang dan ingin menghentikan perbuatan para penduduk terhadap bocah tadi, ia segera membawanya kerumah sakit dan bergegas melaporkan kejadian tadi kepada Hokage.

SWUSHH~ /?

ANBU bertopeng anjing tadi telah berada di gedung hokage dan sudah berada di depan sang hokage. Hokage yang tengah berkutat dengan berkas-berkas di atas meja nya pun mendongak.

"Ada perlu apa Jonghyun?" tanya hokage to the point

"Maaf hokage-sama, tadi sewaktu berada di tengah desa, aku melihat Tao sedang dikeroyok oleh para warga bahkan aku juga melihat tiga orang chuunin. Ketika aku ingin menghentikan, mereka telah bubar. Jadi aku langsung membawa Tao ke rumah sakit."

"APAA!? Katakan padaku siapa ketiga chuunin bodoh itu, mereka tidak pantas menjadi ninja lagi!"

"Mereka adalah Hanoko, Saseno dan juga Amano hokage-sama"

"Baiklah, aku akan membicarakan hal ini kepada para tetua Konoha. Kau boleh pergi ANBU anjing" perintahnya.

**TAO MINDSCAPE**

'Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling, gelap dan basah. Dimana ini? Apa aku sudah mati?' pikir Tao

'HEI BOCAH! KEMARI KAU!' Tao mengedarkan pandangannya kembali, mencari sumber suara.

"Ss-siapa itu?" Tanya Tao ketakutan.

"AKU DIBELAKANGMU BOCAH!" Tao menengok ke belakang, tampak sebuah jeruji besi yang besar di depannya. Di dalam jeruji tersebut tampak seekor rubah raksasa berwarna oranye dengan mata merah dan besar.

"KAUUU!" pekik Tao, tampak ia sedang menahan amarahnya.

"Kenapa panda? Kau takut padaku!?"

"AKU TIDAK TAKUT PADAMU!AKU MEMBENCIMU! KAU MEMBUATKU MENDERITA DAN KAU MEMBUATKU DIBENCI SELURUH PENDUDUK DESA!" teriak Tao, Kyuubi –monster tadi- terbelalak, bocah di depannya ini tampak begitu menyeramkan (?). Kyuubi yang sering melihat kesehariaan Tao merasa bersalah dan menatapnya sendu.

"Maafkan aku panda, karena selama ini aku selalu melihatmu disiksa para penduduk dan tidak pernah membantumu"

"Kau baru sadar heh!? Apa yang akan kau berikan jika aku memaafkanmu?"

"Aku akan melatihmu menjadi ninja yang kuat hingga kau bisa menjadi hokage, karena aku tidak ingin kau menjadi lemah sebagai wadahku" Tao pun melompat kegirangan dan menatap Kyuubi dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"WAHH! Terimakasih Kyuubi, kalau begitu mari kita berteman!" ucap Tao dengan nada yang lucu dan membuat Kyuubi sweatdrop dengan tingkahnya yang tak berhenti melompat kegirangan.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang kau akan kulatih selama lima tahun disini!"

"HEEEE!? LIMA TAHUN!?"

"Tenang saja panda, lima tahun disini sama dengan lima hari di dunia nyata"

"WAHH HEBATTT!" Tao bertepuk tangan dengan semangat dan matanya berbinar lucu.

'Apakah ini wadahku!? Dia terlihat begitu konyol' pikir Kyuubi.

"Baiklah hentikan tingkah konyolmu itu panda, kita mulai latihan sekarang"

"YOSHH! Ayo kita mulai Kyuubi!" Ucap Tao semangat.

_5 Tahun Kemudian_

Sekarang Tao sudah menguasai lima elemen dasar, ia telah menguasai beberapa jutsu ninja dengan Rank-SSS, taijutsu, ddan lainnya. Ia juga ternyata telah berhasil membangkitkan mata sharingan, eternal mangekyou sharingan, dan juga rinnegan. Selama lima tahun ia merasa begitu tertekan bagai di neraka, Kyuubi selalu memberinya latihan berat dan menambahkan berat gravitasi setiap harinya. Tao yang sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu setiap hari merasa bahwa dirinya sudah sangat kuat, namun tetap saja belum hebat karena dia memang sangat rendah hati(?). Kyuubi yang melihat perkembangannya selama lima tahun pun tersenyum puas.

"Tao, sudah saatnya kita akhiri latihan ini. Kau cepatlah kembali ke alam nyatamu, hokage-sama sudah menunggumu berhari-hari" ucap Kyuubi seraya menatap Tao.

"Sepertinya Kurama-san/? Benar, aku sudah sangat merindukan hokage jiji dan juga ramen ichiraku, setelah itu aku ingin merebahkan diri di kasur empukku" ucap Tao sambil berbinar-binar. Kurama –Nama Kyuubi - hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, emm sweatdrop mungkin?

"Baiklah, cepat pergi dari sini" usir Kurama malas.

"Tapi bagaimana cara keluar dari sini Kurama? Hehe" ucap Tao sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Kurama kembali ber-sweatdrop- ria mendengar penuturan Tao

"Kukira kau tau panda! Dasar bodoh, kau cukup menutup matamu dan bayangkan dirimu sudah berada dialam nyata"

"Maafkan aku Kurama hehe" Tao pun langsung menutup matanya dan berkonsentrasi, dan setelah ia membuka matanya ia sudah berada di alam nyata.

**_Normal POV_**

Terlihat seorang lelaki tua yang tengah memgang tangan seorang bocah kecil yang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit, dia Hiruzen, hokage ketiga dan bocah yang tangannya tengah dipegang oleh sang hokage adalah Tao, Tao Uzumaki. Anak dari hokage ke empat, Minato Namikaze.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka dan menampakkan mata biru safir miliknya, mata yang sangat indah menurut sang hokage. Tao, ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya lucu dan mengerang kesakitan. Putih, 'Rumah Sakit' batinnya.

"Eungh… aku ada di mana?" tanya Tao padahal ia tahu kalau ia tengah berada di rumah sakit Konoha. Hokage yang mendengar Tao berbicarapun dengan antusias melihatnya dan segera memeluk bocah yang sudah dianggap cucu sendiri olehnya.

"Kau sedang di rumah sakit Tao, waktu itu kau hampir terbunuh oleh warga. Untung saja anbu anjing itu segera membawamu kemari"

"Apa aku boleh pulang ke apartemen hokage-jiji?" tanya Tao

"Tidak sebelum kau sudah benar-benar sehat!"

"Tapi aku sudah merasa sangat sehat hokage-jiji, apa kau tidak melihat kalau aku sudah sangat segar?" ucap Tao yang sudah merasa sangat sehat. Hokage hanya menghela nafas beratnya dan mengacak rambut Tao pelan. 'Kau sangat mirip dengan ibumu Tao' batinnya.

"Hahh, baiklah sekarang kau boleh pulang. Dan tiga hari lagi kau datanglah ke akademi, kau ingin menjadi ninja kan?"

"Tentu saja jii-san!" ucap Tao semangat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

Hahhh, akhirnya selese juga. Gimana? Gaje kah? Alur kecepetan? Banget -_-v

Maafkan saya karena sudah dapet ide fic yang absurd gini, entahlah lagi pen banget ngetik ginian. Padahal fic yang sebelumnya aja belum lanjut juga hahah. RnR plis


End file.
